


Making His Mark

by iulia_linnea



Series: The Shadow Drabble Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville learns something magical about Shadow's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making His Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Written on 17 May 2008.

"—only one kitten, which strikes me as odd, but Shadow's entirely devoted to the wee thing—and to his Queenie. Wait until you see," Neville told Harry, as he followed Neville into the greenhouse.

Neville's eyes widened at the bizarre, blurring sight before him. _Animagi!_ "What the hell?"

"They seem all right," Harry said quietly, walking around Neville to kneel before the camp bed. "Easy there, Dad. I won't hurt your family, promise."

Shadow's low growling reached Neville's ears, but Queenie, who was nursing her black kitten, allowed Harry's petting.

Shadow leapt off the bed and began spraying the fire ficuses.


End file.
